Separados
by Aniilu26
Summary: La familia Cullen se ha mudado de Forks con el fin de que nadoie note los acelerados cambios de Renesmee, ahora, vuelven tras cuatro años de ausencia. ¿Que pasará cuando Jacob se entere de que su amor perdido ha vuelto al pueblo?
1. Capitulo 1 No hay lugar como el hogar

Extrañaba lo poco que recordaba de aquello. El cielo nublado y lo días lluviosos y fríos. Extrañaba la poca familia que tenía y el poco pasado que también poseía. En realidad solo extrañaba recuerdos borrosos de felicidad y voces pasajeras en mi cabeza. Las fotos de mi abuelo sonriendo al lado de su pareja y de mi abuela con su esposo. El bosque verde de Forks me llamaba a que regresara.

La velocidad del carro no me inquietaba, aún así sentía las mariposas revolotear por mi estómago; tal vez era la emoción de por fin "recordar" o de conocer.

-¿Tienes algo Nessie?

-No, no tía.

-Es que está emocionada-Mi padre respondió desde el asiento delantero.

-Sabes que eso es trampa.-Torcí la boca y seguí mirando el verde de el camino.

-Vamos Ness, no te enojes.-Le sonreí al más juguetón de mis tíos.

-Saben que no me enojo, pero es que no me puedo acostumbrar a que haga eso...

-Pronto llegaremos-Habló mi madre.

"Pronto" ese no era un término lo suficientemente decente. Aunque el tiempo pasaba demasiado... rápido para mí, en realidad no me importa. Pronto no era suficiente. ¿Por qué este afán de llegar? ¿Qué es lo que mi subconsciente guarda como tesoro dentro de mis recuerdos? ¿Qué es lo que no puedo terminar de hilar? ¿Quién?

Yo apenas tenía cinco años humanos, por eso es que creo que mis recuerdos se desvanecen muy rápidamente, más los que eran de hacía tiempo. Si creciera como la mayoría no sería más que una niña que solo piensa en unicornios, en color rosa y caballitos de colores. El problema es que no crezco como los demás. Tengo la mentalidad y la forma corporal de alguien de dieciséis años. A veces, de alguien mayor, me atrevería a decir.

Por fin podíamos volver porque cambiaba más lentamente, ya no aumentaba un mes o año cada día, mi edad se estaba estabilizando y eso le caería bien a mis abuelos. A mi igual, estar cerca de los que amaba era satisfactorio. No es que me queje, Europa es un lugar hermoso, pero no hay lugar como el hogar.

-Nessie, atención.

Cruzamos un enorme y viejo puente de metal. Eso lo anunciaba. Habíamos entrado a Forks. Más mariposas. El color verde y el azul grisáceo del cielo llenaron mis ojos de vida. Eran matices que no conocía. El canto de los pájaros que identificaba solo en mis más escondidos recuerdos. Cada poro de cada hoja, cada milímetro de asfalto, todo lo memorizaba, todo lo disfrutaba con esos sentidos que poseía.

-Es... precioso. ¿Por qué nos fuimos de aquí Bella?-A veces olvidaba que era mi madre, era la persona a la que más amaba, la adoraba tanto que estar a su lado era mi fascinación, lo que me enseñaba, el amor que me envolvía cuando estaba cerca de mi. Mi madre, mi mejor amiga...

-No era... preciso que nos quedáramos, porque... cambias mucho, la gente lo notaría, aquí todos nos conocen y... no queríamos que notaran el cambio.-Nerviosismo. Mi madre no sabía mentir. Ni siquiera entiendo porque se tomo la molestia.

-Claro-Decidí creerle aun que fuera un poco. ¿Por qué otra razón me alejarían de _mi lugar_?

Recorrimos el pueblo en pocos minutos, tomamos un sendero estrecho y nos adentramos en el hermoso bosque con olor a pino y caoba. Todo verde, precioso y majestuoso. Olfateaba los animales que andaban cerca de ahí, el olor de la tierra húmedo por la reciente lluvia y un extraño, lejano, y familiar olor a... Madera. Pino. Caoba. Tierra. Jazmines y... ¿Tabaco?

-Uf... Apesta a perro.-Emmet se frotó la nariz.

Miré la cara de enojo de mi madre asomarse. ¿Qué de malo tenía aquel delicioso olor?

-¿Qué mamá? ¿Por qué es que te enojas con Em?

-No me enojo.

¡Bah!

-Mientes. Odio que mientas, porque ni siquiera te puedo creer. ¿Lo sabes?

-Nadie le cree-Mi tía Rose torció la boca en forma de sonrisa y me ayudó a bajar de la Jeep. Cuando mi padre por fin se estacionó frente a una hermosa casa de cristal un flashback vino a mi mente y me recordé riendo cerca de los jardines de aquella casa.

Pero eso no me llamo la atención. Era más bien con quien estaba, no sé quien era pero su compañía me encantaba.

-Nuestra casa está por allá Nessie.-Mi padre señaló una cabañita de piedra no muy lejana a la casa de cristal.-Tu abuela Esme ya te ha preparado una recámara. Es la de la puerta blanca.

Sonreí.

-Eso suena genial Edward.-Era aún más frecuente que olvidara que era mi padre, pero por fortuna a él no le molestaba. Sabía lo difícil que podía resultar.-Saludaré a mis abuelos y la veré... ¿Puedo?-Miré a mi madre buscando su aprobación.

-Por supuesto hijita.-Parecía que la melancolía de estar en su hogar la había hecho más accesible. Si así iba a ser siempre las cosas se pondrían aún mejores, aún que la adoraba, a veces me sobreprotegía, y no me gustaba. Era todo. Más libertad, es mejor.

Me tardé lo suficiente para poder grabar el sonido de las hojas tronar bajo mis pies, el olor del musgo que rodeaba los alrededores y el sonido de las gotas chocar con el suelo. Deslicé mis manos por los barandales y abrí sin pedir permiso. Al fin y al cabo, era mi casa.

-¡Renesmee!-Mi abuela me estrechó en sus brazos.

-Hola abuelita-Sonreí y me reí un poco ante lo raro que se vería que una chica de mi aparente edad le dijera "abuelita" a alguien que simula solo unos pocos años más que ella.-Te extrañe mucho.

-Yo a ti nenita-Me tomó de la barbilla y me observó como solía hacerlo.- Has crecido.

-Pero menos que antes-Intervino mi madre, quien apenas había entrado tras de mi.

-Es un gran avance.

Carlisle acomodó su bata de doctor y se colgó un estetoscopio en el cuello; luego, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y me sonrió.

-Te ves bastante parecida a hace una semana.

-Por eso, es que he tratado de convencer a mi mamá de enviarme a la escuela.

Mi abuelo se acercó a mí y después de abrazarme procedió a hacer lo que de costumbre. Me llevó a su consultorio –por supuesto, seguido por toda mi familia-, pesó, midió, y, por último, miró mi cara con detenimiento. Abrió mis ojos y echó una luz a mis pupilas.

-Parece que solo has crecido unos centímetros, eso está muy bien. Tus facciones no han cambiado mucho y lo único alarmante es que tu pelo crece demasiado rápido.

-Pero es menos que antes.-Mi padre se acercó a mi y haló un mechón de mi cabello.- Hace dos semanas lo cortó y le llegaba a la barbilla.

-Ahora lo tiene arriba de los hombros.- Rosalie acomodó mi cabello mientras lo decía.

-Sigue siendo rápido. Pero ha disminuido el ritmo notablemente.

-¡Te ves lindísima!-Una vocecita melodiosa interrumpió las palabras de mi abuelo.

-¡ALICE!-Corrí hacia ella y reí al encontrarme frente a su presencia.-Cuanto te he extrañado.

-Si, yo a ti, querida.-Estiró el largo de mi blusón azul verde y analizó los pantalones entubados que vestía.-Valla, que orgullo es saber que te he enseñado bien.-Observó mis zapatos sencillos y torció la boca- Aunque sigues pareciéndote mucho a tu madre.

Ambas soltamos unas risas tintineantes.

-Es algo que no se puede evitar. ¿Y Jasper?

-Cazando. Volverá mañana.

-Genial.

Fue al encuentro con mis padres y de pronto, todos nos encontramos en la sala hablando y contando lo sucedido en la semana en las que habíamos estado separados. Luego, me acordé que tenía que ver mi cuarto. EL mío propio. No más hoteles, no más casas en las que solo duro una semana o máximo meses, no. Mi lugar.

-Ahora iré a ver mi recámara-Mi madre arrugó la frente.-¿Puedo Bella?

Mi padre la miró.

-Ve.

-¡Gracias papi!-Agité la mano y corrí hasta el lugar sin mirar atrás, pasé un arroyo y miré varios animalitos mirándome. Me tenían miedo.

Abrí la puerta de la casa y el olor a encerrado me hizo toser. Miré los libreros, y exploré cada libro con cuidado. Encendí la chimenea y observé cada detalle de la sala. Me encantaba observar. Acaricié la tela del sillón y puse las manos al fuego. Era una sensación graciosa la que me producía, parecida a un cosquilleo acariciante.

Giré la cabeza a la puerta de madrea blanca. Esa era mi habitación, ¿Por qué mi madre no querría que la viera? ¿O cual era su problema? No me apresuré a acercarme, el ruido de las maderas a mis pies me tranquilizaba un poco.

Era hermoso. Pero no había nada a lo que yo temiera. No había nada peligroso o intimidante. De hecho era bastante normal. Había una cama. Una televisión, un gran mueble lleno de maquillajes y un espejo del tamaño de la pared. Luces moradas por todos lados y estrellas iluminadas colgando. Había velas de colores por todas partes y un buró lleno de inciensos y velas aromáticas. Teléfono, un gran equipo de música y una computadora portátil con mi nombre grabado... Un librero lleno de mis lecturas favoritas. Libros de poesía, Biología, recetarios... estaba completísimo. Me encantaba _mi lugar_. Pero no le hallaba lo peligroso.

Solo me llamaba la atención que la pared estuviera tan gruesa.

-Es a prueba de sonidos.-Edward interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Ah- Agradecía el gesto a Esme, odiaba oír los ruidos de mis padres por las noches.

-¿Te gusto?-Mi padre omitió mi pensamiento. Tomé su mano y sonrió.

-¿Y?-Lo alentó Bella.

-Esta fascinada.

-Es precioso, pero, no le hallo lo malo, ¿Por qué no querías que viniera?

-Es solo que quería estar contigo cuando lo vieras.-Miente.

-Si, bueno.-Froté mis manos y bostecé-es tarde-Observé la cara atónita de mis padres, solía ser nocturna, conciliaba el sueño hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pero, era solo que, esta vez estaba demasiado cansada para poder mantenerme despierta- y aunque no lo fuera, tengo sueño.-M e estiré y acomodé mis articulaciones. ¿Mañana iremos con el abuelo Charlie?

-Él vendrá al medio día.

-Bien, entonces, buenas noches.

Le di un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y me encerré en el bendito cuarto a prueba de "sonidos". Aunque los podía seguir oyendo, pero obviamente, con menos intensidad, por lo menos, podría dormir.

Concilié el sueño y fue muy lindo, la cama era cómoda y amplia. No había ruidos que me despertasen y mis sueños eran muy plácidos. Lo puedo recordar, si.

Más la recámara no estaba hecha a prueba de olores. La peste a pino y jazmines había vuelto. Era muy fuerte y deliciosa. Invadía cada rincón de mi nariz. Era un perfume bastante natural, pero al mismo tiempo tenía algo que, estaba segura, no pertenecía a los bosques. No podía dormir. El ruido del cuarto colindante y el olor que me extasiaba de una forma tan intensa mantenían mis ojos abiertos.

Rogué a Dios que mis padres estuvieran bien concentrados y no notarán los ruidos que mi ventana produjo al abrirse. Caí sigilosa en el suelo y noté las luces de la casa de cristal encendidas. Caminé de puntillas sin tocar las hojas y cuando llegué lo más lejos de ambos lugares seguí el olor. Pino, si, era pino. Tierra...

Corrí hipnotizada por el olor y crucé casi la mitad del bosque. Pero daba vueltas. Corrí unos kilómetros hasta que pude notar un anuncio al lado de la carretera.

"La Push"

Y cuanto hizo eco en mi cabeza. Había algo que me sonaba de ese nombre. Empecé a caminar atraída por el olor cada vez más fuerte. El sol salió pero no me importó mucho. Aquello me empezaba a resultar familiar, tenía ansias de encontrar aquello que desprendía la fragancia hipnotizante y sabía que el resultado me encantaría. No descansaría hasta hallar aquello.

Caminé ante la mirada atónita de los morenos lugareños. Todos, o la gran mayoría, eran fornidos, y de cabellos negros. Sus facciones eran duras, me inspiraban respeto, más había una parte de mi que insistía en que me fascinaran, en que no les tuviera miedo. Los veía como algo bueno. Amigables, me atrevería a decir.

¿Dónde está?

Llegué a una calle estrecha con una casa roja al frente. El aroma era tan fuerte que de pronto, me encontré segura de que ahí estaba _eso_. Corrí y percibí donde era más fuerte el olor, acerqué un bote cerca de una ventana abierta de la casa y me metí. Si mi madre supiera, me mataría...

Miré una silla de ruedas en la sala y a un hombre acostado sobre un colchón frente a la televisión. Había un partido de baloncesto con el volumen bajo. Me acerqué a él, pero rápidamente llegué a la conclusión de que él no era lo que yo buscaba.

Camine por un estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta. Casi me ahogaba. Ahí debería de estar. Mi corazón se aceleró y me sofoqué tan solo de pensar en lo cerca que estaba de aquello. Casi lo había encontrado.

Abrí la puerta y no vi nada.

Di unos pasos dentro y un peso me cayó encima.


	2. Capitulo 2 Alejados

-¿Quién eres y porque te metiste en mi casa?-De inmediato supe que él era lo que yo buscaba. El perfume que desprendía, el contacto con su piel... el olor a naturaleza y su fragancia propia, aquella que me había llevado hacia él.

_Jacob_.

Entonces, me pregunté como había sido capaz de olvidarlo, ¿Cómo se habían podido borrar esos ojos profundos de la mente? Aquel ceño fruncido, y la dulzura que desprendía a pesar de ello. Las facciones salvajes y perfectas.

-Ja... Jake.-Tartajeé-Jacob, eres tú.

Se mantuvo callado y pareció analizarme; sus cejas dejaron de arquearse en aquella forma que denotaba enojo. Ahora estaban hacia arriba, su boca se abrió un poco y tensó aún más sus musculosos brazos contra los míos.

-No puede...

Liberé mi brazo de la prisión que formaba y lo alargué hasta su mejilla. De pronto podía recordarlo todo. Él y yo juntos, las sensaciones que me causaba estar junto a él y la forma en la que lo adoraba. Quería que lo supiera, deseaba que supiera que era yo, la pequeña que se alejó de él pero que ahora, más que antes, lo quería con una intensidad demasiado fuerte...

-Renesmee.-Entrecerró los ojos y esbozó una media sonrisa, no sin un poco de su anterior impresión en la cara.

-Soy yo Jacob.

-Volviste.

Me levantó del suelo y se sentó al borde de su cama. Me mantuve rígida como un árbol.

Su silencio me dio tiempo para pensar, y sin darme cuenta llegué a la conclusión de que él, era lo que mi madre evitaba. Su olor... el simple hecho de existir de una forma tan especial para mi. No quería que anduviera sol a porque sabía que andaba por ahí... ella sabía que yo lo podría encontrar.

-De verdad estás aquí...-Se levantó y se paró frente a mi. Me tomó de los hombros, y, tal como todos solían hacerlo analizó mi rostro –_Más detenidamente que como lo había hecho antes_- y notó que, en efecto, yo había crecido demasiado.-No es un sueño otra vez ¿Verdad?

-De verdad quiero creer que no-El corazón me tembló, e iba demasiado rápido.

-Te... extrañé... tanto.

Solo pude sentir un último aliento antes de que sus brazos me estrecharan contra él. Y se sentía muy bien. Era una sensación de la que no tenía recuerdos. Es que jamás lo había visto como lo veía entonces. Cuanto lo amaba, y, aunque eso lo sentía desde antes, el hecho era que no era un amor como el anterior, no lo miraba como un ídolo, un juguete con el que pudiera pasar todo el día. No. Ahora me atraía. Me quemaba el deseo que corría por mis venas al sentirlo cerca.

-Jake-Rodeé su cuerpo con mis pequeños brazos y recargué mi cabeza en su pecho. Aspiré su olor una vez más y me sentí tan feliz como hacía mucho tiempo no me sentía. Empecé a temblar y disfruté un cosquilleo similar al del fuego rodeando la piel que él tocaba.

Ambos suspiramos al unísono.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Yo no me fui. Me llevaron-¿Por qué me llevaron?

-¿Donde están tus padres?

-No lo sé. No lo sé.

-¿Fue para alejarte de mi?

-Jake, no... Me importa, solo... Lo único que te puedo decir es que- Solté un par de carcajadas histéricas- es que... no puedo creer que seas real.

Rió y frotó mi mejilla con su mano.

-¿Sabes cuanto esfuerzo tengo que hacer para no besarte ahora mismo?

-No...-Era una gran satisfacción llegar a decir que lo había encontrado a pesar de los obstáculos, y, más aún a pesar de que se suponía que él no existía en mi memoria.

Bostecé y él hizo lo mismo.

-Es... genial que tengas sueño...

-Te estuve buscando toda la noche- El momento era muy bizarro, estaba en un estado en el que estaba más dormida que despierta, no sabía si él de verdad estaba ahí, no sabía que era lo que pasaba con mi organismo. Con los efectos que él me producía. Ya le hablaba, le hablaba de tú... compartíamos palabras cuándo lo único que compartíamos antes eran sensaciones. Lo que le quería decir con solo el contacto de nuestros cuerpos.

-Patrullaba.

Un gesto altanero y seductor cruzó sus palabras.

-¿Porqué?

-Olía vampiros. Pero no me acerqué a la casa de los Cullen porque... no creí que regresaran.

Me sentí un poco mal. Yo lo quería demasiado, era mi todo... en eso se había convertido en un par de segundos. Si hubiera tenido mis medios, si lo hubiese recordado de alguna manera lo hubiera buscado hasta el fin. No lo hubiera abandonado. Suspiré y lo abracé con más fuerza.

-¡NO! no Nessie. No, yo no te abandone, no. Yo... los busqué por mucho tiempo. Te busqué por muchísimo tiempo, te olfateé hasta América del Sur, incluso llegué con el Clan de las Amazonas... pero yo no puedo olfatear a través del agua, y cuando conseguí llegar a Volterra... el olor a vampiro se perdió.

-¿Fuiste con a Volterra?

-Los seguí por dos años... y cuando llegué a Italia ya no había rastro de ustedes, traté de seguirlos pero-Se detuvo y negó con la cabeza- no quería que los Vulturi me hallaran... no quería recordarles que estabas ahí, no quería que te pasara nada y... sabes la aversión que le tienen a los licántropos, aunque yo no sea uno... no es que sea de su completo agrado. Te busqué por toda Italia. Lo juro. Debajo de cada piedra, de cada casa, busqué en los campos y en las grandes ciudades. Pero tú no estabas...

-Por eso nos mudábamos tanto-Pensé en voz alta.

-Fue por esa razón que yo... no creí que de verdad fueran los Cullen los que estaban en el pueblo, no creí que después de tanto... volvieran. Que volvieras a mí.-Se carcajeó-Pero estás aquí y no te dejaré ir otra vez.

Volví a bostezar.

-Desearía dormir pero ¿Qué tal si fuera un sueño?

-Entonces despertaríamos juntos.

Me alzó y me recostó en su cama a un lado de él. Me acurruque contra él y dejé que el paso de sus dedos en mi pelo me arrullara lentamente. Yo también temía a dormir. No quería que fuese falso.

Abrí mis ojos y Jacob aún estaba ahí. Protegiéndome con su abrazo protector y calido, aquel que me producía cosquillas en el estómago. Todo parecía perfecto. El color de las afueras era azul índigo y, por tanto, el del cuarto también, los árboles que se asomaban por su ventana dejaban relucir la atmósfera mágica que se había creado fuera mientras dormíamos. Por alguna razón, aquel diminuto y encerrado cuarto me parecía miles de veces más hermoso que el que me esperaba en mi hogar. Sólo porque estaba conmigo.

Giré y pude apreciar le _terrorífica_ imagen pintada en el umbral de la puerta.

-Bella.-Tragué saliva.

-Tu madre-Estaba enojada. Se acercó a la cama y me separó de Jacob, quien, por instinto despertó y saltó sobre ella para protegerme-_Y quiero suponer que fue sin saber quien era_-.

Mi madre lo apartó de encima de ella y me refugié contra mi padre. Cerré los ojos y me pregunte por cual estúpida razón era que mi madre y Jacob actuaban así.

-¿¡Bella?!-Por un momento creí que le daba gusto verla, pero... luego de unos segundos noté que el "_Bella_" era más como un reproche.-y Edward, por supuesto.

Apretó los labios y me tendió la mano. Acudí a su llamado sin pensarlo dos veces. Era que no podía evitarlo. Estar cerca de él me hacía querer estar con él, lo prefería aún sobre lo que yo más amaba. Me era más esencial estar con él que con mi propia madre.

Tomó mis dos manos y me besó la frente. ¡Cuanto quemaba! ¡Como me hacia querer más que eso! Le sonreí y miré a mis padres. Solo podía identificar lo que sentía con lo que mi madre me transmitía cada vez que estábamos juntas. También lo podía asociar con lo que veía através de ellos y el resto de mi familia.

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen, es hora de irnos.

-No-Sentí crujir mi quijada y oí la de mis padres hacer lo mismo. Jake, por su parte solo esbozo una inmensa sonrisa de satisfacción. –No finjas que estás enojada Isabella.

Opté por llamarla como ella me llamaba cuando se molestaba, si quería jugar con los nombres completos de todos eso haría yo también.

-¿¡Que...?!

-Ni siquiera...-Alcé la mano y mi padre calló al instante.-hagan como que se enojan. Aquí, en todo caso, la enojada debería de ser yo. ¿O desde cuando tienen ustedes derecho a alejarme de lo que más quiero?

Jake me miró atónito.

-No puedo concebir, si quiera la idea de que lo hallan hecho sufrir.

-Sabes que fue para protegerte Ness.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Me lo repites siempre madre! Y eso lo puedo entender, pero, ¿Qué excusa tienes para haberme alejado de él? ¿No nos pudo haber acompañado? ¿Acaso él también era peligroso?

-Renesmee, tu madre solo quería...

-Fue egoísta, ¿Por qué huíamos? ¿Por qué me aljabas de él, Bella?

-Hijita yo... no podía concebirlo, eras tan pequeña y ya tenías dueño, creí que... si la impronta era especia de hechizo yo podría romperlo.

-Bella.-Rió Jacob- ¿De verdad creíste esas mentiras? ¡Ni tu misma puedes...!

-Aléjate de ella-Mi padre rompió el silencio.

-¡NO!

Flippy Skitty Black que bueno que te gustó ;D jajaja espero poder seguir escribiendola seguido, es solo que me es un poco difícil con la escuela y esas cosas. Muchos besos y espero que te siga gustando.

Bella McCatney Darcy O-BVI-O que era Jake jejeje si el chico no podía tardar en salir, muchas gracias por tu comentario (:

Gracias por los reviews y así, espero q a ver si alguien me puede ayudar con esto porque no le entiendo mucho a esta de la cuenta y esas cosas espero poder seguir trayéndoles escritura pronto ;D besos Bye!

Aniilú


	3. Capitulo 3 Conoce a Charlie

-No es una pregunta.

-¿Porqué hacen esto?-Jacob aferró su mano a mi muñeca.

-Pero no me quiero ir, por favor.-Rogué.

-Renesmee, nos vamos, ahora, tu abuelo Charlie sigue en casa, te está esperando.-Mi madre relajó la cara y trató de tranquilizarse.

Eso me pareció un golpe bajo. No debía de meter a mi abuelito en estas cosas.

-Bien, iré, pero Jacob vendrá también. Y no es una pregunta.

-Supongo que... no te podré convencer ¿O si?

-Supones bien papá. No volveremos a separarnos.

Mis padres salieron del cuarto de Jake y yo esperé a que se vistiera decentemente. Me tomó de la mano y caminamos juntos por el estrecho pasillo de su hogar. Noté a mi madre despedirse del hombre de silla de ruedas. Sus caras habían cambiado notablemente. Me hubiera gustado creer que era porque habían comprendido que Jake y yo estábamos destinado a pasar nuestras vidas juntos. Pero quien sabe. Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen...

-Billy, fue un gusto verte de nuevo-Mi madre abrazó al hombre y mi padre sonreía a su lado. Sigo creyendo que se ven bien hipócritas.

-Gracias, Bella ¿Verás a tu padre pronto?

-Si, voy a visitarlo ahora mismo.

-Salúdalo de mi parte.

Jacob se paró un lado de Billy y me abrazo.

-Papá, mira, es Nessie ¿No ha crecido mucho?

-Dios-El hombre mi miró y se levantó el sombrero vaquero que llevaba en la cabeza.-Valla que si, Renesmee- Alargó su mano curtida y áspera hacia mi. Me hinqué frente a él y sonreí- te has convertido en una hermosa... jovencita. Eres idéntica a tus padres, incluso puedo ver los hoyuelos de Charlie en esas mejillas.-Ambos reímos.-Es un gusto conocerte linda, espero verte pronto por aquí.

-No lo dude señor Black.-Asentí.

-Y tú no cuentes con ello-Una sonrisa sarcástica cruzó la cara de mi madre.

-Nos verás por aquí papá... contamos con ello.-Asintió Jacob.

Mi padre soltó una risa sofocada y tranquilizó la furia de mi madre. Parecía que el enojo se había vuelto menso en poco tiempo. Siempre podía confiar en que él sería mi cómplice.

Salimos de la casa y el color índigo seguía surcando el cielo. Mi madre subió al hermoso Volvo de mi padre. Luego, Edward abrió la puerta trasera e hizo un ademán invitándonos a entrar al coche.

-El mío es mejor-Me sonrió Jacob

-Estoy segura que si. ¿Puedo?

-Ni hablar.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos mamá!-Tomé de la mano a mi padre y le suplique, claro, le di mis razones y le prometí no hacer nada que no acordara a lo que me habían enseñado.

-Ve, Nessie. Los quiero detrás de nosotros, Jacob.

-Claro Ed.

-Así que ahora las decisiones se toman en charlas metales ¿¡Eh?!-Sabía que a mi madre le molestaba cuando papá y yo nos comunicábamos de esa forma, pero, era simplemente que eso era algo demasiado habitual entre nosotros.

-Bueno, nos veremos en la casa- Jacob me miró con la cara llena de satisfacción y me llevó al flamante Volkswagen convertible.

Abrió la puerta delantera y me introduje en el auto. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor y me sonrió. El motor del Volvo rugió y él introdujo la llave, pronto su coche también arrancó y nos mantuvimos detrás del coche de mi padre, tal como él lo había "_Pedido_". Eso fue hasta que olvido que el pequeño Golf de Jacob no corría tanto como su Volvo. Pues, de pronto, aceleró a tal velocidad –Que ya era habitual- que aunque Jacob trató –Y valla que lo hizo- no pudo alcanzarlo. Perdimos de vista a mis padres y dejamos que el paso se calmara.

-En momentos como éstos Edward me cae muy bien-Tomó mi mano.

-Es... bastante mejor que lo que tu piensas.

-No es tan histérico como Bella ¿Eh?

-Bastante menos.

Llegamos al pueblo pocos minutos después y nos tomó solo unos más llegar hasta la casa de mi familia. El Volvo, por supuesto, ya estaba estacionado. Las luces y las sombras se movían dentro de la sala de estar.

-Servida- Se acercó a mí peligrosamente y me acarició la mejilla.

Entrecerré los ojos y me permití acercarme a él un poco más. Su aliento dulzón y sensual acarició mi nariz, su piel caliente mi volvió a acariciar la cara y sentí el roce de sus labios sobre los míos por unos segundos...

-¡Renesmee!

-¡Mamá!-Dios, no pudo haber sido más inoportuna.

-¡Baja de ese carro ahora mismo!

Jacob se bajó y me abrió la puerta antes de que mi madre pudiera acercarse más.

-Está bien.

-No, Jacob, no está bien. ¡Estabas besando a mi bebé!

-Bueno, Bella, ella ya no es un bebé.-Tomé su mano y le expresé mi sentir.-La asustas.

-¿¡Que podría asustarle de mi?!

-¡Que gritas! Dios, madre, haces un drama por todo. Ni siquiera lo estaba besando... fue solo un segundo.

-No quiero volver a...-Frunció el ceño-ni se les ocurra... Tu abuelo Charlie esta adentro, te ha esperado toda la tarde.

Las estrellas ya manchaban el cielo despejado de aquella noche. Mi madre se adelantó y Jacob y yo caminamos lentamente tras ella, subimos las escaleras de madera y entramos a la casa iluminada.

-Papá. Es Renesmee.

Lo recordaba. Era un poco más viejo que lo que lograba recordar. Pero era como en mis recuerdos nebulosos, una sonrisa amplia, un bigote que nunca cambiaba, a pesar de los años, y un brilloso y apenas canoso cabello café rizado.

Se quedó anonadado, creo que él, más que todos, no esperaba tal cambio en su nietecita. Pero sabía que comprendería. De seguro mis familiares ya le habrían dado una pequeña introducción a lo que debería de ser yo.

-¿Ne... Nessie?

Asentí.

-Has crecido mucho.

-Así es. Bueno, yo... te extrañe mucho, abuelito.-Me sonrió

-Mira que ojos-Se paró del sillón en el que estaba y me abrazó-ya lo había dicho, son idénticos a los de tu madre.

Valla... parece que lo tomó mejor de lo que pensé.

Es todo, no tengo mucho tiempo ya... mis papás me corren u,u bueno espero que les guste, dejen sus reviews porfa :D Besos ANiilú.

itsBlacklalaland muchas gracias por tu review, me encantó, espero que mi mensaje te haya llegado, :D


	4. Capitulo 4 Primer beso

-Bueno, si... así es.

-Me da mucho gusto volver a verte. Y pensar que te conocí cuando apenas eras una bebé. Hace... bueno, no hace mucho tiempo.- De pronto, ajustó la mirada a Jacob, como si no creyese que era él. - ¿Jacob?

-¿Que tal Charlie?

-¿Qué haces aquí muchacho?

-Yo lo invite abuelito-Sonreí-somos... buenos amigos.

-¿Buenos amigos?-Esbozó una sonrisa amplia y desvergonzada-Valla, me parece que hacen una pareja muy linda.

Al abuelo Charlie siempre le había encantado que Bella y Jake fueran amigos, más que eso, le hubiera encantado que él hubiera tomado el lugar de mi padre... pero gracias a Dios las cosas no sucedieron así. Eh de suponer que la idea de que de cualquier manera la familia Black uniera lazos con la suya le encantaba. Amaba tener el apoyo de alguien.

-Nessie acortó las cosas un tanto, en realidad, ella y yo nos gustamos mucho.-La piel hirviente de Jake acarició mis hombros.-demasiado...

-Quizá-Intervine al ver la tez del resto de mi familia- debamos de cambiar de tema...

-La cena está servida- Esme se secó las manos en el delantal de llevaba puesto y nos sonrió.

-Perfecto-Susurré.

Todos esperaron a que el abuelo Charlie se levantara y todos caminamos hacia el comedor seminuevo. Me senté a un lado de mi abuelo y Jacob a mi lado. Mi tía Rose acomodó el platón de ensalada y mi tía Alice el gran refractario con lasaña en el centro de la mesa.

-_V__antaggio_.-Esme sirvió vino en las copas de cristal y se sentó a un lado de Carlisle.

-Se ve delicioso-Miré la comida y mi estómago rugió un poco. A mi estómago no le caía muy bien la idea de comer comida humana, pero a mi espíritu le encantaba. Estaba decidida a ser vegetariana en un cien por ciento, no tomaba sangre. Nunca. Ni aunque me gustara miles de veces más que la comida de los humanos. No me agradaba matar nada animal o humano era bienvenido en mi cuerpo.

-Ni como negarlo- Jake se frotó las manos y comenzó a comer.

Charlie imitó su acción y comenzó a devorar la deliciosa comida que mi abuela había preparado. Les seguí yo, con un poco mas de lentitud. Y el resto de mi familia, aún más lentamente. Apreciaba el teatrito que armaban con tal de que pudiera ver a mi abuelo, comer lasaña no era caminar en rosas para ellos.

La cena terminó y nos dirigimos a la sala. Vimos un partido de basketball y hablamos sobre el pasado. Aquel del que yo poco conocía. Sabía de la existencia de un pequeño "romance" entre mi madre y Jacob, pero no le daba mucha importancia. Solo que mi familia se había concentrado en sacar ese tema al aire. _Cosas_ del pasado que no me agradaba saber. Podía ver la cara de enojo de mi padre y sentía la mía. Bella y Jacob parecían recordarlo como algo gracioso, incluso se podían oír sus risas através de las carcajadas de Charlie. Eso era tan, pero tan incomodo que soporte poco.

-Iré a... ver si... ya vengo.-Me paré del piso y caminé através de la casa son hacer ruido. Mi madre me miró fijamente y no supe más. Salí por el antiguo cuarto de mi padre y me senté en medio del bosque.

Valla, sabía que Jacob me quería no eran celos lo que tenía. De verdad no lo sentía como celos. Era... como si me doliera el rechazo de mi madre hacia él. Como si sufriera porque ella no lo hiciera caso o por la manera en que lo trató. Diablos, debió de haber sido horrible.

-Nessie-Jacob se sentó a mi lado e interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Jake, hola.

-¿Porqué te fuiste?

-No... Me sentía muy cómoda con la plática.

-¿Celosa?

-Aunque te cueste creerlo, no.

Rió.

-¿Entonces?

-No puedo imaginar cuanto sufriste por... ella.

-No importa Renesmee. Todo valió más cuando te vi.

-¿Te dolía mucho?

-A veces. Pero he sufrido cosas peores-se enderezó, orgulloso de sí mismo.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cómo qué?

-No tenerte.

Silencio.

Si llegué a detestar a mi madre por herirlo... ahora los detestaba más. Me detestaba más.

-Ah-Suspiré y me acomodé entre las hojas de los árboles. Luego puse mi mano sobre la de él y le expresé mis sentimientos.

_Perdón. Nunca quise hacerte mal._

-Yo lo sé, Nessie, no te sientas culpable.

Pero el sentimiento de culpa no cesaba.

_Perdóname, perdóname..._

-Ya te he dicho que no tengo nada que perdonarte, estás aquí. Con eso es suficiente.

-No, no es suficiente. Dime que podría hacer por ti. Lo que sea.

Sonrió con picardía.

-Si así van a ser las cosas, entonces, quiero que me des un beso.

Solté un suspiró y noté como mi corazón se aceleraba más de lo normal. Si, si claro que si lo haría. Aunque nunca hubiese besado a nadie, claro que lo haría. Era algo que había querido hacer desde el primer instante en que lo sentí cerca.

-Va... yo... s... si.

-Si quieres tú solo. Nosotros... bueno, que nervios. Comúnmente no me pasa esto.

Tragué salive y reí.

-No sé besar, Jake.

-Yo te enseño.

Temía que si comenzaba no pudiera parar. El simple hecho de estar cerca de él me ponía... ansiosa. No podía imaginar que pasaría si me llegara a besar. De verdad. No me creía capaz de resistir tanta pasión, aquella locura que me invadía cuando estaba con él.

-Jake... yo...

-Si no quieres está bien.-No interpretaba bien las cosas, era que quería besarlo demasiado por lo que tartamudeaba.

-Quiero.

Tomé su cabello negro entre mis manos y lo acerqué a mí. ¿Luego? Era solo dejarme llevar ¿Cierto? Dejé que el vapor de su respiración me acariciara el rostro y uní nuestros labios. Ahora había que moverlos, él comenzó y yo le seguí el juego, no era tan difícil como parecía, y se sentía muy bien, el fuego cosquillento que me consumía cuando él me tocaba se adentró en mi cuerpo, en mi boca. Me acerque más a él y percibí sus manos rodeando mi cintura, mi piel fría se sintió tibia y la temperatura de mi cuerpo comenzó a elevarse, metafóricamente.

Diablos, cuanta razón tenía, ahora no podía parar. Era demasiado bueno para poder detenerme... Sus labios gruesos se estamparon en mi cuello y mi piel se erizó. Deslicé mis dedos por debajo de su camisa y me causo gracia como brincaban al toparse con los bultitos de su abdomen.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego me abrazó.

-No me imagino que hubiera sido de mí si hubieras sabido besar. Debería de empezar a dar clases.

-Eres un tonto...

-Tú tonto, cariño.

Reí y me acurruqué contra él. A pocas horas de estar con él sabía que era lo que más me atraía de su presencia. El porte. Lo odiosamente sexy que podía llegar a ser. O, simplemente lo odioso que podía llegar a ser. Lo altanero en su voz, que era extremadamente divertido y lo sabía. Que demostraba lo fuerte de su carácter a cada paso que daba... que tan impulsivo era.

-Jacob. Te amo.

-Yo a ti no. Creo que amar sería poco.-Lo miré y una sonrisita aprobatoria se dibujó en mi cara- siento si no soy tan poético como tus padres, pero... bueno, es que eso no se me da.

-Eres poético muy a tu manera. No te puedo culpar.

-Gracias.-Rió- creo que debería de pedirle un par de consejitos a Bella, a ver como reacciona.

Sarcasmo. Uno muy bello. Me acurruqué contra él y me di permiso de reír un poco.

-Sé mi novia Renesmee.-Se suponía que lo debía preguntar ¿No?-No creo que valga la pena preguntarlo,-Dijo respondiendo a mi pregunta interna-sería perdida de tiempo... sé mi novia y ya. ¿Quieres?

_Por supuesto que quiero perro precioso._

-Esperaba esa respuesta. Por eso no valía preguntarlo.

Alargué mi mano hacia su cara y puse en el la sensación del beso. Cerró los ojos y acarició mi mano.

-Había olvidado como era... es, como si lo volviera a vivir.

-Es una sensación de _replay_ muy agradable.

-Idéntica, así que ahora me puedes besar solo tocándome ¿No?-Meditó un momento- Muy interesante.

Es todo no tengo ganas de escribir mas, para serles sinceras xD jajaja muchos besos dejenn sus reviews porfaaa ^^ he visto que me agregan a favoritos pero no me dejan reviews!! D: jeje bno bye


	5. Capitulo 5 Lobo

Reí.

-Es más que interesante, admítelo. Te gusta.

-¿Qué cosa de ti no me gusta Renesmee?

-Que sea una hibrida, y que eso conlleve que sea vampiro.

-Valla, debo de admitir que no es de mi completo agrado, si, pero, la verdad es que en si eso no me molesta mucho. Ya no.

-¿Huelo mal?

Su cara se torció en una mueca de interrogación y dejé que la risa que se amontonaba en mi garganta saliera.

-Me refiero a que los vampiros no soportan el olor de los de tu especie, lo noté hace mucho tiempo-Rectifiqué.

-¿Emmet?

-Me parece que no puede evitarlo, retuerce la nariz cuando estás cerca, más a mi... me gusta tu olor, es muy lindo, fuerte, con carácter.

-Todas las cosas se parecen a su dueño-Se acomodó-pero, si, es decir el olor de tus padres es... horrible. Pero el tuyo, es... muy agradable. Como dulce, pero no empalagoso. Uno que me hace querer comerte.

Arrugué la nariz y el sonido de la palabra me dolió en los oídos. Se oía demasiado real y sensual proveniente de sus labios. Casi era imposible de ignorar lo que sentí cuando lo dijo, de verdad le gusto, de verdad está tan perdido por mí como yo por él.

-¿Y desde cuando los lobitos se comen a las sanguijuelitas?

-Desde que hablamos de nosotros.-Sonrió y se quedó pensando por unos segundos- ¿Sabes que es lo que más me gusta de ti?

-¿Qué?-Repetí interesada.

-Tu temperatura, digo, tú no eres fría como ellos ¿Sabes? Eres cálida, ardiente...

_Ardiente._

-Te encanta que te lo diga ¿No?

-Algo así-Admití.-se oye sexi.

-¿Que de ti no lo es?

-Deja de ser tan adulador, siento que comenzamos a oírnos como mis padres, que horror.

-¿Tanto te disgusta?

-No es que me moleste, es que... siento que si empezamos así... valla, para mi es signo de perfección, ¿Que podría salir mal ahora?

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que... los Cullen-Swan no han tenido una historia muy... fácil, ¿Sabes? Temo que algo malo pudiera pasar ahora.

-¿Qué podría pasar ahora? Tu madre es inmortal, no se puede meter en más problemas.

-Pero ¿Y yo?

-Yo no dejaré que te metas en problemas, y, en todo caso, yo no dejaría que nada te pasara nunca, jamás.

Mio corazón tembló un poco y mi respiración se agito de una manera notable. Me sentía muy segura, como si de verdad la simple promesa borrara todo lo riesgoso del mundo. Oí el crujir de las hojas secas debajo de la s palmas de mis manos y me limité a sonreír al moreno, trataba de conservar esa imagen tan bella en mi mente, la forma en que me miraba y sus bíceps flexionados formando ángulos tan precisos como preciosos.

-Sé que no.-Bajé mi nivel de seguridad un poco y me incorporé de un salto. Sacudí mis pantalones y tendí la mano hacia mi novio.

-Bella debe de estar medio infartada.

-Cuenta con eso, suele preocuparse demasiado, por lo menos por mi.

-Por todo lo que ama.

Tomó mi mano y se paró, aunque no se molestó en sacudir sus pantalones ajustados, me tomó de ambas manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Se acercó y frotó su nariz contra la mía unos segundos. El cuerpo me respondió al instante y tomé su espalda entre mis manos, corté aún más el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos calientes. Con una sola vez que lo había besado me había enamorado de la sensación, sabía a la perfección como actuar, y sabía el efecto enloquecedor.

-Lobo loco-Revolví su cabello corto entre mis manos y me alejé antes de que nuestros labios se encontraran.

-Solo por ti, cariño-Trató de besarme, desesperado, pero me quité de su camino antes de que pudiera reaccionar, amaba jugar con el deseo que cada vez se hacía más grande, con su desesperación y sus ganas, era simplemente muy divertido hacer desesperar a un lobito que quiere jugar.

Su boca dibujó una media sonrisa y sus manazas se encontraron tomando mis mejillas al momento siguiente, de pronto me liberé de sus extremidades curtidas y corrí por el bosque como en los viejos tiempos, de verdad, me sentía como una bebita que jugaba con su hermano mayor... su mejor juguete, su eterna protección. Logré salir de su vista y solo de lejos podía oír el movimiento de sus pies, las constantes risotadas que emitía lograban sofocar el sonido de su respiración apenas agitada.

-¡Nessie!-El eco de su voz retumbó en la madera de los pinos y llegó hasta mis oídos como una canción melodiosa.- ¡Renesmee!

Se hallaba a solo unos metros de mí y no podía notar mi presencia, lo creía imposible, había miles de cosas que me delataban por ahí y él no las notaba, era un poco patético viniendo de un experto rastreador como él. Decidí que quería seguir con el juego y dejé que mis pies me empezaran a guiar por donde les placiera, solo logré dar unos pocos pasos antes de que el peso muerto de un lobo me tumbara al suelo.

Jamás lo había visto convertido desde mi llegada, su pelaje rojizo era similar al de su piel quemada y sus colmillos eran tan filosos como una aguja industrial. El contacto con su pelaje me resultaba especial, era muy suave y sus ojos... Era increíble que por más cambiada que su forma física pudiera ser, sus ojos siguieran siendo los mismos. El color perfectamente almendrado y el brillo que daban al reflejarme en ellos.

-Valla, me encontraste.

Cerré los ojos al sentir el calor y la humedad de una lengua estamparse contra mi cara. Tomé al animal entre mis manos, y acaricié el cabello de sus pómulos. La nariz del gran perro se punteó contra la mía justo como unos minutos antes, cuando él aún era un humano.

-Me gustan los perros, pero los humanos son mejores... aunque no lo sean completamente.

La el sonido de su lengua ir y venir fue haciéndose más lento hasta que se convirtió en solo suspiros pausados y relajados. De pronto el precioso lobo que estaba sobre mi se convirtió en un humano aún más divino, igual de pesado, y menos peludo... pero sin duda cientos de veces más hermoso.

-Me gustan las humanas, aunque no lo sean del todo.

-Quisiera tener una mascota, ¿Tú que opinas?

-Puedo ser tu mascota.

Reí, luego, acaricié su cara, pasé mis manos por sus hombros y volví mi vista hacia sus ojos de nuevo.

-Sería conveniente.

-¿Tu madre me dejaría dormir dentro de la casa?

-Si te soy sincera, podría convencerla de comprar una canasta para ponerla en mi cuarto.

-Me parece perfecto- Sus labios suaves se estamparon contra mi cuello y decidí que después de la corretiza, era conveniente dejarnos disfrutar.

-Jacob-Deslicé mis dedos sobre su espalda sudorosa y me retorcí de gusto.-Jacob... -La respiración de la que poco necesitaba se cortaba por momentos, jalé su cabello para despegarlo de mi y lo llevé hasta mi boca.

Sus manos temblorosas se deslizaron sobre mis caderas y acomodé las mías en su cuello.

-Mi Ness... pequeño mounstrito.

Besó mi labio inferior con delicadeza repetidas veces, luego pasaba al superior... sus besos eran fugaces y suaves, pero contrario a su fuerza, a mi me ponían eufórica, no podía controlar aquello, parecía como si mi alma saliera de mi cuerpo cada que nuestras bocas se tocaban. Al final, no pude resistir y mordí sus labios con una fuerza tal que logré hacerlos sangrar, solo pude probar unas diminutas gotas del líquido rojo que manaba, ya que la herida cerró a los pocos segundos. Aún así, estaba en un estado de shock poco convencional.

-¡Dios! Perdóname.

-No importa- Pasó sus dedos por su boca y me sonrió.-de veras, no importa.

-No quise hacer eso.

-No fue tu culpa, ahora, necesito vestirme-De verdad, no había notado que no traía ropa.

Cerré los ojos y sentí como se quitaba de encima de mí. Oí los ruidos que emitía Jake al vestirse y al deslizar su camisa entre sus brazos y los volví a abrir cuando sentí su mano sobre la mía.

-Deja de preocuparte-Dijo mientras sentía mis sensaciones en él.-No fue tu culpa, de verdad.

-No me gusta que pasen esas cosas.

-Cuando eras bebé, lo hacías siempre, así jugábamos...

-Ya no soy una niña, Jacob, ese es el problema... quiero que me dejes de tratar como una.

-No te trato como una, si no lo notas, te he besado dos veces, no haría eso si fueses una niña...

-Eso no cuenta, no dejes que haga cosas malas.

-No fue algo malo, de hecho, me gustó.

-¿Te gustó? Valla, estás más loco de lo que pensaba.

-Es hora de volver Nessie, tus padres se van a preocupar.

Me tomó de la mano y me ayudó a levantarme, juntos caminamos de vuelta a casa de mis abuelos, cuando entramos parecía que todos estaban muy a gusto, el abuelo Charlie hablaba con Carlisle y Esme, mis tíos y mis papás también estaban en su propio mundo...

-¡Jasper!-Corrí a brazos de mi tío y lo abracé muy fuerte-¡Hacía tanto que no te veía!

-Lo sé, te he extrañado Nessie.-Me respondió con su voz sombría y seductora.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Espectacular, cene delicioso-Miró a mi abuelo Charlie con precaución.

-Me alegra.

Jasper miró a Jacob detenidamente, como si no esperara que él estuviera conmigo. Mi novio le devolvió la mirada y de pronto todo se tornó silencioso.

-Él es Jacob, seguro que lo recuerdas.

-Como olvidarlo-el gesto serio se desvaneció de repente y sus labios delinearon una sonrisa amplia y blanca.

-Que gusto verte, hermano-Jacob le dio unas paladas en la espalda antes de sentarse a mi lado en la sala de estar.

-¿Dónde estaban?-Mi madre se incorporó a la platica pocos segundos después del semi- incómodo momento.

-En el bosque, hablando.

-¿Hablando?-Alice me sonrió y miró a Jacob.

-Bueno... si, básicamente, eso hacíamos.

-Además de arreglar un par de asuntos...

-¿Qué asuntos?-Algunas veces Rosalie era aún más protectora que mi madre.

-Pues, familia Cullen... les presento a mi novia.-Jake pasó su brazo por encima de mis hombros.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras, literalmente, veía como a mi madre se le caía la mandíbula.


	6. Capitulo 6 Familia

**Contemple a todos en el cuarto, como si esperara que alguien lo protegiera. Era tal la tensión, que si no supiera que Charlie adoraba a mi novio y que Alice le guardaba cierto cariño, hubiera hecho que él corriera de vuelta a su casa antes de que lo despedazaran.**

**-¿Alguna… opinión?**

**Mi padre miraba a Bella mientras ella solo mantenía la mirada perdida en mis manos que, sin darme cuanta, ya estaban enlazadas con las de Jacob.**

**-¿Felici…dades?-Alice se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a nosotros para darnos un abrazo.**

**-Novios ¿Eh?-Charlie alborotó el cabello de Jacob y me dio un beso en la cabeza.-Fue más rápido de lo que pensé, pero aún así… creo que hacen una pareja espléndida.**

**-¿Bella?-Jacob balbuceó el nombre de mi madre como si las silabas le quemaran los labios.**

**El pecho de mi madre no se movía, no respiraba, no lo necesitaba, pero necesitábamos apariencias… solo un disgusto grande podía causar que olvidara "respirar" y más estando en frente de su padre.**

**-Bella… mamá ¿Estás bien?-Se mantenía en silencio, solo tensando más las manso contra la rodilla de mi padre.**

**-Será mejor que Jacob vuelva a otra hora, Nessie-Emmet fue el único que se atrevió a pronunciar palabra- es decir… creo que tu madre está algo-la miró- alterada, así que si quieres a tu compañero- rodeó a Jacob con un brazo y a Charlie con el otro-Y a tu abuelo… será mejor que los escoltes a su casa.**

**Asentí y acompañé a Charlie y Jake camino al portal de la casa. Mi abuelo subió a la patrulla y yo al coche de Jacob.**

**Vi que Jake tomaba camino a la Push,**

**-¿Qué vamos a hacer?**

**-Hay una reunión en mi casa, Los Clearwater están en mi casa y supongo que Charlie querrá ver a Sue.**

**-Claro, pero no me refería a eso… digo… si mis padres no me dejan verte ¿Qué haremos? **

**-Nessie, ¿Tu crees que voy a dejar que me separen de ti de nuevo?-Rió un poco, pero la amargura resaltaba entre la carcajada.-Jamás, y ya te lo había dicho, jamás… voy a dejar que nos separen de nuevo, si es necesario llevo a toda mi manada, pero no te voy a dejar de ver, tú tranquila.**

**Nos estacionamos en la banqueta de la casa de la familia Black y pude notar las mesas y sillas que adornaban el porche de la entrada. Había personas altísimas y todas morenas merodeando la parilla. Mi abuelo Charlie bajó de la patrulla y se asomó por la ventanilla.**

**-Solo unos minutos… si en cinco no están ambos abajo, saludando a los invitados, vendré por ustedes…**

**-Gracias-Le sonreí.**

**Miré a Jacob con recelo y acaricié el costado de su cabello.**

**-Si ellos no quieren…**

**-Ese no es nuestro problema, cariño. ¡Demonios!-Golpeó el respaldo del asiento acolchado.-No puedo creer que te lo impida… ellos saben cuanto te amo… cuanto te protejo… y aún así… **

**-Jacob-Giré su cabeza hacia mí con lentitud y puse las sensaciones en él. **_**Miedo.**_

**-No es miedo, no… no tengo miedo y tú tampoco deberías de tenerlo, todo va estar bien ya te lo dije.**

**Mi cara de preocupación no cesó, aunque deveras lo traté…**

**Sentí sus brazos en mis hombros y suspiré sintiéndome completamente aliviada. Cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí la mirada atónita de un joven me dejó helada. Sin poder evitarlo las imágenes pasaron a Jacob por medio de mi piel.**

**-Es solo Seth. Está un poco impresionado**

**-¿No saben de mi?**

**-De seguro Charlie les ha de haber contado algo, si no, mi padre… pero nunca te habían visto… debes de entender que la última ves que te vio tenías solo unos meses.**

**-¿Y los demás? ¿Crees que me aceptarán bien?**

**-Seth de seguro lo hará… y de los demás… no me preocupo, no me importan en verdad.**

**-¿Sam?-Miré al enorme hombre que sostenía a una niñita en sus brazos.**

**-Si, es Sam, ¿Lo recuerdas?**

**-Si. Ahora si. ¿Quién es la bebé?**

**-Su hija, Riley**

**-¿Tiene una hija?**

**-En realidad son gemelas… ¿Ves a aquella? Es su hermana, la pequeña Reese. Y Emily está de encargo de nuevo-Me sonrió**

**-Es una gran familia-Miré a ambas niñitas y me encaramé al marco del vidrio del coche.**

**-Es un lobo… a los lobos nos gustan los cachorros.**

**-Quisiera un día…-Torcí la boca y la nostalgia me llenó el pecho.**

**-Algún día tendremos más cachorros que ellos Ness.**

**-No… yo no puedo tener hijos.**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes? Tal vez tu mitad humana te permita concebir.**

**-Sería maravilloso… ¿Lo imaginas? Serían tantos, y tan felices… podrían jugar por todo el bosque y… yo…-Mi voz se cortó. Tardé un poco en recuperar al aliento y suspiré-no engaño a nadie… no puedo tener hijos…**

**-Hallaremos una manera Ness, y si no se puede que tal adoptar ¿Eh? O… sería grandioso no tener que preocuparse por métodos anticonceptivos… no cambiar pañales… o tu mamá histérica.**

**De verdad apreciaba su intento de consuelo, y no es que estuviera en contra de sus opciones… pero imaginar pequeños frutos de mi amor me parecía perfecto… una piel morena llena de diminutos diamantes y las facciones salvajes de Jacob combinadas con las mías propias…**

**-Pero yo quiero una gran familia Jake…**

**-No pienses en eso ahora, Nessie…**

**Acarició mi mejilla y me acercó a él…**

**-¡Cinco minutos!**

**La voz de Charlie interrumpió la sonrisa que se había podido formar en mis labios al pensar que.. a pesar de todo, no tener una familia numerosa… no sería algo tan malo.**


	7. Capitulo 7 Ángel

**-Si… ya bajo-Subí el vidrio del coche y abrí la puerta de mi lado, Jake ya me esperaba afuera y al instante me tomó la mano… juntos caminamos con Charlie a un lado nuestro hasta llegar a donde todos los demás nos esperaban.**

**El pasto crecido chocó contra mis pies e hizo contraste con las cosquillas nerviosas que me llenaban la panza… Todos **_**nos**_** esperaban… ¿**_**Lo**_** esperaban?...**

**No podía ignorar la mirada penetrante de Seth, y aún menos la de la que pude recordar como Leah. Podía ver la cara de Jacob, el sabía lo que sentía…**

**-No te pongas nerviosa, ellos te dorarán…**

**-¿Y tu como lo sabes?**

**-¿Cómo podrían odiar algo que yo amo tanto?**

**Sonreí y saludé al padre de Jacob después de que él mismo lo hiciera. Jake se aproximó a los demás y les saludo efusivamente; yo… solo me quedé mirando la preciosa imagen que se dibujaba frente a mis ojos.**

**-Hola.-Una mujer con una enorme cicatriz en la cara me sonrió mientras sobaba su preciosa barriga de embarazada.**

**-Hola Emily…**

**-Has crecido-Me miraba un poco incrédula, pero nunca enojada o con algún tipo de negativo, jamás.**

**-Si, bueno… los años… pasaron rápido.**

**Jacob se aproximó a mí y me tomó de la cintura mientras saludaba a Emily. Sentía esa quemazón cada vez que se me acercaba… Era inevitable sonreír con él tan próximo a mi, así estuviera nerviosísima, estando junto a mi lobo nada me podía lastimar…**

**En eso estaba cuando la pequeña Reese se aproximó a Jake y extendió sus brazos hacia él; Jacob la alzó y la protegió entre sus brazos hasta que la niña me miró con detenimiento.**

**-¿Quén e ella Eik?**

**-Es Nessie, Reese. Mi compañera.**

**Había adorado la forma paciente y delicada con la cual Jacob le contestaba a la niña y aún más la ternura que destilaba con ella estando cerca.**

**-Paece un ángel-Los ojos negros de la niña repiquetearon en los míos y sonreí ampliamente.**

**-Te diré un secreto, Reese, pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie ¿Oíste?-Emily yo mirábamos la escena atónitas.**

**Jake acercó su boca al oído de la niña y susurró unas palabras apenas audibles…**

**-**_**Es un ángel… mi ángel.**_

**Me carcajeé ante su fallido intento de mantener un "secreto" y miré los la cara de impresión de la pequeña justo antes de percatarme que Sam y Riley estaban ya a mi lado.**

**Jacob bajó a Reese al piso y ella inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre su hermana para contarle el "secreto" aquel. Emily rió fascinada ante las ocurrencias de sus hijas y miró a Sam.**

**-Si un secreto nacional dependiera de esas dos…**

**-No sería un secreto.-Dijo Sam completando la frase de su esposa. **

**Luego me miró… y como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida me dio un abrazo.**

**-Es un honor volverte a tener por aquí… ya todos creíamos que Jacob se quedaría solo de por vida.**

**-¿Cómo…?**

**-Bueno, su felicidad es la de la manada.-Seth se situó al lado de Sam y me sonrió.-Estás hermosa, Nessie, creí que Jacob había exagerado las cosas, pero en verdad no lo hizo…**

**-¿Verdad que no? ¡Es como un ángel!-Mi novio me apretó contra él.**

**-Es… demasiado.-Admití-ustedes son todos hermosos también.**

**Parecía que en verdad era bienvenida en La Push, poco a poco todos se habían reunido alrededor mío; Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry… todos los que en mis más nebulosos sueños habitaban… todos, claro, excepto Leah.**

**Ella era la única que poseía una mirada hostil hacia mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer su desprecio?**

**-Es un poco amargada, a veces…-Algunas veces olvidaba que si tocaba transmitía, Jacob había oído mis pensamientos todo el tiempo.**

**-¿Qué le hice?-Susurré, procurando que é fuese el único que me oyera.**

**-No eres tú, es tu… descendencia, cree que no eres de confianza.**

**-¿Le teme a los vampiros?**

**-Yo no usaría la palabra temor…**

**Leah avanzó de pronto hacia nosotros, de pronto, tuve miedo de que me hubiera oído y que me partiera la cara ahí mismo. **

**Seth me miró ansioso y luego miró a su hermana.**

**-No te preocupes, no te hará nada… no se atrevería a enfrentarse a Jake.**

**Mi novio me sonrió.**

**-¿Ves?-Una sonrisa egocéntrica se dibujó en sus labios.**

**Leah llegó, por fin, hasta nosotros y empujó a Seth, que, justamente, estaba frente a mí.**

**-Así que por fin decidiste volver, ¿Eh?**

**-Yo… no sé q que te refieres.**

**-Al hecho de que deberías de avisar la próxima vez que desaparezcas, no puedes llevarte a nuestro Alfa cada vez que desapareces por ahí, yéndote de vacaciones.**

**-¿¡Vacaciones?! ¿¡Le llamas vacaciones a vivir una vida sinsentido en países que no conoces?!**

**-Tenías que ser un maldito…**

**-¡Basta Leah!-Paul la tomó del brazo y la jaló para que se alejase de mi,**

**Charlie, Billy y Sue nos miraron por un momento y solo capté que era hora de marcharnos cundo mi abuelo me tocó el hombro y me pidió que me despidiera de todos antes de llevarme a casa.**

**Así lo hice y en cuestión de minutos me despedí de mis nuevos amigos quiletes; había, de verdad adorado a Emily y a su hermoso par de niñas. Así que me demoré un poco jurando a las nenas que cuidaría de sus padres… porque claro ¿No es eso lo que hace un ángel?**

**Jacob me ayudó a levantarme de la hierba y me apartó un poco, de modo que nadie pudiera vernos; estábamos un poco adentrados en el bosque y lo único que nos impedía ser vistos eran un par de pinos lejanos.**

**-Quisiera que te quedaras…**

**-Vamos, Jake, ambos sabemos que la posibilidad es de una en un millón.**

**-Es que...-Se sonrojó un poco y talló la parte trasera de su cabeza efusivamente- no me canso de estar contigo Ness**

**-Ni yo de estar a tu lado, pero estar lejos me hará extrañarte y desear cada vez más el momento de volvernos a ver.**

**-Valla, que sexi-Me llevó hasta él y besó mi frente con ternura.**

**La voz de Charlie se oyó a lo lejos y supe que era hora de irme.**

**-Me tengo que ir.**

**-Antes te despides de mi…-Me tomó de las mejillas y me acercó a él- un último beso, por el día de hoy.**

**-Uno…-Besé sus labios fugazmente-dos… tres… cuatro…**

**-Cinco-completó la cuenta y no dejó que me separase de él esta vez. **

**Me besó con la pasión que solo él tenía, con el amor que sólo él me profesaba… con esa intensidad que poco me dejaba a desear… Ese día descubrí cuanto amaba las despedidas.**

**AL terminar con ese interminable beso me abrazó y entrelazó nuestros dedos al llevarme al coche de Charlie. Abrió la puerta y esperó a que subiera. Empujó con delicadeza la pieza de metal y se asomó por la ventana.**

**-Gracias por todo Charlie, de verdad.**

**-De nada muchacho, sé que Bella puede ser un poco… exagerada a veces… además… los abuelos están para consentir ¿No?**

**Asentí y sonreí.**

**-Nos vemos mañana Nessie**

**-Hasta mañana Jake**

**Y así, emprendimos el regreso a mi "dulce" hogar.**


	8. Capitulo 8 Discurso

Estaba nerviosa por como mi familia tomaría lo de Jacob, no sabía el estado en el que mi madre se encontraba o como lo había lidiado mi tía Rosalie... en realidad, ellas eran mi mayor preocupación. Algunas veces eran sobre protectoras. Pero de ahí en más sabía que Alce y Jasper estarían bien, así como mis abuelos y mi padre.

Papá es tan controlado que aunque se este retorciendo de bilis uno apenas lo nota, no hace nada impulsivo... Quien sabe de donde habré salido tan inquieta yo.

Charlie se estacionó en el pórtico y se me quedó mirando; sus ojos castaños se vieron reflejados en los míos. Sabía que él tampoco sabía que pasaría con su hija. Pero presentía que todo iba a estría bien, cualquier cosa que fuera, pasaría en unas semanas...

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No-Me sinceré-Yo puedo sola con ella.-Asentí- sé que no va a estar tan enojada.

Lo bueno de las cosas es que soy mejor para las mentiras que mi madre.

-Bien. Dile que pasaré el miércoles.-Era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero con lo poco que expresaba me lograba decir todo. Él me quería... era su instinto de abuelo, consentirme y esas cosas. Y yo lo adoraba. Adoraba a mi abuelito Charlie.

-Bien, yo le diré. Vete tranquilo.

-Bien Nessie, nos vemos luego.

-Si abuelito.

Me bajé de la patrulla y meneé la mano en señal de despido. Cuando vi que la mancha que formaba el coche había desaparecido en la noche me dispuse a avanzar a la gran casa. No avanzaba rápido, ya me había acostumbrado a caminar a paso lento, a disfrutar cada sonido olor y color de mi hogar. Además, influía que en realidad no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones a mi tía Rose, y, aún menos, a mi madre.

Crucé el portal y para mi sorpresa no había nadie en la sala. Caminé por la alfombra y llegué hasta el comedor; Esme meneaba un tazón con leche de la cual salía humo. Parecía que venía un pequeño sermón de su parte, y no importaba, amaba la forma en la que mi abuela me decía las cosas, con tanta delicadeza y comprensión que las hacía sin protestar un segundo.

-Hola.-Me senté a su lado en la mesa.

-Nessie...

-Losé... y... quisiera decir que lo siento... pero... no es así, abuelita, yo quiero mucho a Jake...

-Y lo sé mi vida, no te voy a reprender, no esta vez.

-¿Ah no?

-No, solo... te pido que hables con tu madre, está un poco, frustrada, bueno... La cuestión es que ella ya había aceptado lo de la impronta antes, pero, parece que ahora... que ve todo más cerca... no puede asimilarlo de la misma forma que antes.

-¿A que te refieres con "más cerca"?

-Algún día, Nessie, y todos lo sabemos... tu y Jacob vivirán juntos, se casarán...

-Ah... ¿Eso es lo que le preocupa? ¿Qué me vaya a acostar con él antes de tiempo?

-No, bueno, no precisamente... lo que creo que pasa es que, le da miedo que crezcas.

-¿Te lo dijo?

-No, bueno, querida, lo que pasa es que... sabemos lo susceptible y sensible que pude llegar a ser tu madre, así que no es muy difícil adivinar lo que pasa por su mente.

-Bien, yo... hablaré con ella ¿Si?

-Perfecto-Tomé su mano y sonreí tratando de tomar valor para lo que estaba a punto de preguntar.- ¿Esme?

-Si, ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

-Tú... ¿Qué opinas de Jacob y yo?

-Lo mismo que todos aquí... si tú lo amas y él a ti... no hay nada que hacer.-Reí y me acomodé en la silla aún un poco nerviosa- Digo, pudimos lidiar con un noviazgo entre una humana y un vampiro. ¿Por qué no lo lograríamos con una híbrida y un metamorfo?

-Que bizarro-Tomé la taza con leche y bebí un sorbo.

-Solo un poco-Asintió- Es hora de que vayas a dormir, has de morir de sueño.

-Un poco.-Me paré de la mesa y besé su mejilla gélida.-Buenas noches abuelita.

-Que duermas bien tesoro.

Salí de la casa y me dirigí a la cabaña de mis padres. Parecía que todo había salido mejor de lo que me imaginaba. Mi familia aceptaba a Jacob, tal como aceptaron a mi madre; si las cosas se veían de esa forma todo pintaba para bien. Entonces, miré una sombra difusa en las escaleras que hacían de entrada a mi casa. Al paso de que caminé noté que aquella figura vestía cabellos dorados y unos ojos topacio brillantes.

-Hola tía.

-Renesmee-_Renesmee_, vaya mala señal...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es... tu perro. Esa mascota tuya. No me agrada.

-En primer lugar, tía, tu sabes que yo te adoro ¿No? Eres como mi segunda madre, pero... tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas. Primero, él no es mi mascota, no es un perro, es un humano... bueno algo así. Se llama Jacob y es mi novio. Y lo peor es que todo esto lo sabes... no me gusta que lo llames de esa manera, porque en verdad yo lo quiero muchísimo. Segundo... no me voy a separar de él, por más que lo intentes... no lo haré, y lo siento.

Su silencio era lo único que se podía apreciar... ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de respirar, como mi madre lo había hecho unas horas antes. No me preocupaba ya mucho, si mi madre lo aprobaba estaba dicho; yo no me iría de su lado jamás.

-¿No hay cambio de opinión?

-Solo si tienes una muy buena excusa para hablar.

-Nessie, no sé si lo sepas, pero todo lo que hago lo hago por tu bien.

-Yo lo sé tía, pero no puedes protegerme de todo, Jacob no es un peligro, él me quiere y me cuida, sé que algunas veces podré sufrir por él, pero nada es más... gratificante que estar a su lado.

-Bien-Asintió-buenas noches...

-Saludas Emmet.

-Claro...

Y se perdió en las sombras, tal como vino. Atravesé la puerta y de inmediato noté los sonidos a los que, a pesar del tiempo no lograba acostumbrarme. Lo cual me llevaba a dos pensamientos. Uno. O no está muy enojada y se animó a hacer ese... tipo de cosas. Ó esta tan enojada que mi papá tuvo que hallar una manera poco ortodoxa para hacerla feliz.

Como fuera no me gustaba pensar en ello, tenía pocos planes para el otro día así que no tenía mucho de que deliberar, solo en el hecho de que deseaba con todo mi corazón ver a Jacob pronto. Cerré mis ojos y me quedé profundamente dormida al instante, amaba la sensación de dormir, francamente no podía creer como era que mis papás podían vivir sin aquel delicioso placer que causaba cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de todo por un rato.

-¿Renesmee?

La voz suave de mi padre me sacó de mi sopor a la mañana siguiente; abrí los ojos a duras penas y vi su silueta borrosa frente a mí.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es tarde hijita.

Me retorcí entre las cobijas y me estiré.

-Lo siento.

-Tu abuela Esme ya te está haciendo el desayuno. Báñate y arréglate.

-Claro.

Así lo hice y no me tomó mucho tiempo. En realidad no tenía muchas ganas de ponerme despampanante o algo por el estilo; lo único que necesitaba era algo cómodo para andar por ahí; aunque supiera que el hecho de no parecer modelo molestaría un poco a Alice. Como fuera, moría de hambre, y si Alice llegaba a decir algo simplemente me peinaría, no necesitaba mucho para verme bien.

-Buenos días.

Entré a la casa de cristal y vi a todos sentados en la gran mesa del comedor; aunque mi familia nunca probaba alimento siempre se sentaban a la mesa conmigo, era una costumbre que me encantaba, aunque era algo extraño. Ya que la única que comía era... yo.

-Buen día cariño.-Mi abuela Esme acababa de poner el plato con hot cakes en la mesa.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?-Emmet me plantó un beso en la mejilla y alborotó mi cabello.

-Bien, Emmet.

-Después de tu "pequeña" aventura de anoche...

-¡Emmet!-Rosalie interrumpió a mi tío y yo me eché a reír al instante.

-Tranquila, Rose, tranquilos todos... termine de masticar el bocado de mi boca y formulé un discurso estándar.-Creo que... es hora de... hablar de el asunto de Jake. Bueno... él y yo nos queremos y eso, y... bueno yo espero que lo comprendan, porque, sé que es algo bizarro, pero, igual esto ustedes ya lo sabían... digo, no es nada nuevo... y... yo no quiero que se sientan amenazados o asustados... yo les aseguro que no haré nada indebido. Lo juro. Pero, la cosa es que me gustaría que lo aceptaran y lo hicieran sentir bienvenido cundo venga.

-Claro que si querida.-Respondió Esme casi al instante

-Será fácil-Prosiguió Jasper.

-No hay problema-Dijo Carlisle.

-El perrito te adora, con eso es suficiente-Rió Emmet.

-Sabes que adoro a Jacob-Alice me guiñó un ojo.

-Si te hace feliz-Rosalie estaba seria, pero lo aceptaba, no esperaba menso de ella.

-Claro que si, hija-Mi papá me sonrió y, ¡Dios! Que reconfortante fue.

-¿Mamá?

-Si, Renesmee, claro que lo haré-No pude evitar casi aullar de felicidad al oír esas palabras, podría estar con mi novio sin que mi familia tratara de matarlo.

La puerta sonó tres veces y un olor demasiado agradable llenó mi nariz... Hablando de aullidos...

-¡Jacob!-Casi salgo corriendo de la mesa, si no es porque a esas alturas, Alice ya había ido a abrir la puerta.


	9. Capitulo 9 Inmortal

Sabía que debía de quedarme ahí; sentada en la silla comiendo lo que me habían preparado, pero Jacob estaba cerca. Estaba a punto de entrar a mi casa y yo no podía recibirlo. Me meneé en el asiento y respire varias veces tratando de recobrar la compostura.

Luego, miré a mi madre… y… no se necesita tener el poder de mi padre para saber lo que esa "mujer" pensaba. Ella rogaba que no quisiera estar con él, no, no le molestaba, por supuesto… más deseaba que no lo adorara tanto.

¿Pero que no podía notarlo? ¡Ya no había vuelta atrás! Estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada de Jacob Black. Y él de mí.

Era tan intenso que casi podía sentirlo mientras se acercaba, cada paso me aceleraba más el corazón; cada milímetro que avanzaba hacia mí, me volvía loca. Anhelaba oír su voz, tan grave y seductora, una voz que me precipitaba el corazón solo recordarla.

Así era; lo necesitaba.

-Buenos días.-Casi me levantaba de la mesa al sentir su voz entrar en mis oídos.

-Jacob.-Mi madre asintió.

-Jake.-Levanté la vista y me quedé mirándolo por un par de segundos.-Llegaste.

-Claro, vengo a…-hizo una pausa y miró a mi familia. Pedirte prestada por… unas horas.

Miré a mis papás.

-Renesmee…-Comenzó mi madre.

-Termina de desayunar.

Abrí mis ojos y vi como los de mi madre se desorbitaban.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Claro!-Me devoré los pocos bocados que quedaban de pan y me limpié la cara con una servilleta.-Vuelvo en la tarde-Me levanté de la mesa y agité la mano en señal de despido. Debía de apresurarme antes de que mi madre convenciera a papá de lo contrario.

Ambos salimos corriendo de ahí; ni siquiera me había percatado de que ya sonreía. Cuando hubimos estado lo suficientemente lejos de mi casa él me tomó del brazo y me detuvo. Me tomó de las manos y me sonrió.

-¿Te digo algo extraño?

-Dime-Reí.

-No pude dormir pensando en ti.

Un sentimiento extraño se apoderó de mí y solté una sonrisa… ¿Como podía describir aquello? Era como un golpe de felicidad, seguido, por supuesto, por unas ganas casi incontenibles de gritar y reír. Mis mejillas se poblaron de un color rojo intenso y mi cuerpo ardió.

-Yo…-Ni siquiera tenía la capacidad de pronunciar una palabra decente; no sabía como juntar una simple oración… me sentía incapaz de tragar saliva… de respirar… el aire no me llenaba los pulmones rápido.- Jacob…

-¿Porque tan callada?-Una sonrisa le pobló la cara.

-Me dejas… no puedo respirar…-Toqué mi pecho… porque de verdad la falta de aire era enorme, y, aunque no lo necesitaba la sensación me resultaba nueva-Me… encanta.

-¿Estas bien?

-Estoy…

-Causo eso en todas las mujeres-Me miró-Pero hay una, en especial, en la que me encanta causar esto.

Le sonreí y reanudé mi paso hasta adentrarme más en el bosque de Forks. El ambiente, olía como de costumbre, delicioso. Y mejor, aún, mezclado con el perfume de Jake se hacía un aroma hipnotizante.

Me senté en el pasto y volteé la vista hacia arriba. Nubes. Las nubes me gustaban, me hacían recordar cosas, y por lo general no recordaba mucho.

-¿Sabes una cosa Jake?

-Sé muchas, pero, dime.

- Algunas veces, cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormida podía recordarte un poco.

-¿Un poco?

-Podía recordar que había sido feliz antes-Le sonreí-Pero sinceramente no recordaba porque.

-¿Ya todo está claro?

-Sé que eras tú, ahora esa felicidad es… actual.

-Actual.-Repitió, luego sonrió y sus ojos cafés tuvieron una chispa- me gusta que seas feliz de nuevo, y, me gusta serlo de nuevo yo. No podía concebir que te hubiera perdido, nunca pude hacerlo Renesmee.

-Gracias por eso Jake.

-No hay de que, supongo; simplemente es instinto.

-Me gustan tus instintos te hacen más… salvaje.

Dobló sus pernazas y se sentó a mi lado. Luego me tomo de la mano y admiró las nubes al igual que yo. Aquel ambiente era totalmente perfecto, cerré los ojos y me concentré en mi entorno.

Podía distinguir el sonido que emitían las aves al aletear cerca, en el cielo, el caminar de los pequeños animales cerca de nosotros. Olfateé el olor a pino y resina de los árboles, al igual que el olor a humedad permanente de aquel lugar. Luego me detuve, pues ese olor era mi favorito, maderas, caoba, jazmines, aquel olor terroso y penetrante que tanto amaba, aquel que hacía que el poder respirar valiera la pena para olerlo solo a él. Lo paladeé en mi boca y lo retuve en mis pulmones, escuché por un momento su corazón bombear sangre a todo su cuerpo y el acompasado sonido pareció arrullarme a sumergirme en un sueño profundo.

De repente su piel rozó la mía y sentí como cada centímetro de su mano se acomodaba contra la propia, las líneas que atravesaban su palma y la superficie áspera y a la vez suave de él.

Parecía perfecto que el simple roce de sus dedos me causara tales calosfríos, abrí los ojos y vi que estaba muy junto a mí, y, entonces, por una vez, ame por completo ser lo que era, porque podía ver mejor, podía ver cosas que o cualquiera podría ver en él, podía ver las líneas marrón de diferentes tonalidades en sus pupilas, sus pestañas tupidas y la forma en que sus ojos se curveaban hacia abajo, analizaba cada centímetro de su piel tostada, tan diferente y preciosa.

Admiraba las curvas que se formaban en las puntas de su boca y como sus labios parecían haber sido cincelados finamente por un buen artista.

Podía sentir su aliento dulzón y penetrante en mi nariz y la atracción que su cuerpo ejercía sobre el mío al estar cerca, pero no podía más que mirarlo, porque no había nada en el mundo más perfecto para mí que él.

Podría haberme quedado un milenio mirándolo a los ojos sin descanso, porque sus ojos me podían decir lo que las palabras no lograban, era su ancla, su razón para vivir… eternamente.

-Estaremos juntos siempre ¿Verdad que si Jacob?

-Claro que si Nessie, monstruito.

-¿Siempre?-Tomé su mejilla entre mi mano.

-No tengas miedo, no me molesta vivir eternamente Ness, no si es contigo; incluso, podría llegar a ser algo… muy bueno-sonrió- es, en realidad un sueño para mí, no te sientas culpable.

-El término "Ancla" puede ser o muy bueno o muy malo. Verás morir a todos los que te rodean Jake…-La idea parecía espeluznante.

-Mientras no seas tú a quien vea morir Renesmee… no importa nada más.


End file.
